Green Knight The Beginning
by BartWLewis
Summary: Beast Boy and Starfire are kicked out of the Titans; Beast Boy for letting Slade scape, and Starfire for defending him. They learn to survive on their own and meet some new friends along the way. (Beast Boy/Starfire, Beast Boy/Miss Martian, Beast Boy/Jesse Quick)
1. Intro

The Green Knight- The Return

Chapter One: Intro

It's been 2 years since Beast Boy fought Slade after he "found Terra", the Titans have had to constantly go and try to stop Slade from achieving his unknown goals; and it showed for Beast Boy as he has bulked up quite a bit, but besides that things have to a degree stayed the same for the Titans. Robin gained a few inches in height and more in muscular just the same as Beast Boy, Cyborg remained the same, and Starfire and Raven had grew more womanly in their own rights; Starfire is still taller than Robin, Raven is now the shortest member of the Titans, Beast boy is the third tallest after Cyborg and Starfire, he has also grew his hair more out just slightly.

The Titans have just returned yet again from another failed attempt to stop Slade from committing his crimes. The day started out as any normal day, Beast Boy was trying to make Raven smile, while fantasizing about how her lips would taste but it never lasted for Raven finally snapped at Beast Boy. Using her powers, Raven sent Beast Boy out to the Jump City bay. But even that wouldn't be so bad if he could only stop thinking about Starfire. Robin was in his room trying to track down Slade, completely isolating himself from his team, Cyborg was on his communicator talking to Bumble Bee, being completely oblivious to what his teammates were up to, lastly Starfire was in the kitchen, cross between feeding Silky her mutant worm pet that Beast Boy gave her, and sneaking glances at Beast Boy before he was blasted by Raven.

'Why does friend Beast Boy constantly try to be with friend Raven? Am I not beautiful enough for him?' Starfire ponders to herself, feeling slight sad but the sadness quickly turns to jealousy, aimed towards Raven at Beast Boy's constantly none stop attempts to make her laugh or smile. 'I just hope that friends Raven and Beast Boy are happy together.' Starfire adds before going back to feeding Silky, hoping that Beast Boy was alright and not too bruised.

When Beast Boy walked back into the common room, he was greeted by the smiling face of the Tamaranean princess. Starfire wraps the Changeling in a gentle warmth filled hug, none like her usual bone crushing hugs "Friend Beast Boy, I'm glad to see you are unharmed."

"Of course I'm alright Star; it'll take more than that to take me down." Beast Boy responds to Starfire, earning a giggle from the Tamaranean.

"That is most glorious friend; we must prepare the Tamaranean pudding of wellness." Starfire exclaims.

To say Beast Boy was worried wouldn't cover it, last time he had some of the pudding of wellness he was throwing up for hours and could hear the color yellow.

'GOD NO! Come on Gar think of something to do instead of eating that pudding.' Beast Boy mentally begged himself.

"Hey Star, I have a great idea, let's go to the mall and just browse. That is if you would li-" Beast Boy never got to finish, for Starfire took off to her room shouting "Yes!" at the top of her Tamaranean lungs.

Cringing from the sound of Starfire's joyful screaming; Cyborg looked up and locked eyes with Beast Boy.

"You're not going to do anything stupid, right?" Cyborg questioned his best friend

"No, of course not." Beast Boy replies.

"Are you sure? I know how you feel about both Star and Raven." Cyborg, states; pushing the matter further.

"Damn it Cy! I told you that because I trust you, not so you can use it against me." Beast Boy retorts, becoming defensive at his best friends probing.

"I'm sorry B, it's just Rae is like my little sister and Star is my friend; I don't want either of them to get hurt." Cyborg reassures Beast Boy.

Beast Boy, nods a silent "ok" and turns to go to his room to change into his civilian clothes,

Walking down the hallway, Beast Boy bumped into Raven knocking them both down; with Raven falling on top of Beast Boy, her hands landing on his chest. After the grogginess of the fall and collision passed, the two Titans stare at the other before franticly picking themselves up not looking each other in the eyes at fear of the other seeing their red faces.

"I'm sorry Rae, I was lost in thought." Beast Boy told Raven.

"I'm sorry too, Beast Boy." Raven responded to Beast Boy.

"Dito, Rae." Beast Boy replied.

The two Titans parted ways, deciding it would be best if they won't in such proximities after what happened; Raven walked into the common room, while Beast Boy continued his walk, now running to his room after wasting time colliding and talking to Raven in the hallway. When Beast Boy reached his room, he pressed in his code to enter his room and left the door open, not wanting to waste time before Starfire came looking for him. Beast Boy walks over to his walk in closet that he had Cyborg install when they first became Titans, Beast Boy put in the code to open his closet which happens to be "Mark*Marie" Beast Boy steps in the closet and searches for the right articles of clothing to mix and match, so he can look fresh to death for his outing with Starfire. By the time Beast Boy had left his closet he had a pair of blue denim Wranglers jeans, black t-shirt with the Batman insignia on the chest, and a pair of black sneaker hi-tops; the green Titan closed his closet and proceeded to undress, unaware that a visitor was on their way to his room. Beast Boy still remained unaware as the visitor entered his room as he finished putting on his jeans and took off the top half of his uniform, revealing that his back was covered in old scars; the unknown visitor after seeing the scars ran off, hoping to not have been noticed by Beast Boy.

After Beast Boy put his Batman shirt on he slipped on and tied his sneakers before using his powers to change his skin from green to a tanned white, his eyes a dark crystal blue, and his hair turned a dirty blond; checking his reflection in the mirror he used his powers to turn back to his normal green color, before walking back to the common room. Beast Boy walked to the common room, not really thinking of anything which is not that anybody would believe is uncommon for the resident changeling; Beast Boy didn't care though, it was nice having that ignorant bliss that came with having no thoughts what so ever running through his mind. Beast Boy walked through the common room doors only to be met with silence.

"Star? Cy, Rae?" Beast Boy called for his teammates.

"Starfire and Cyborg are in the garage; apparently Starfire's holo-ring was acting up, Cyborg is fixing it real quick before you two leave." came the monotone voice of Raven, slightly Beast Boy when he heard the voice come directly from behind him.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I frighten you." Raven mockingly asks Beast Boy.

"What? No, I was just startled that all." Beast boy defended himself, pride slipping from his grasp.

"So that's a yes then?" Raven asks.

"Fine, yes are you happy. You scarred me." Beast Boy admitted.

"I can never be happy Beast Boy, you know that." Raven remarks while turning her head, going back to reading her new book.

Walking out of the common room, Beast boy offers Raven one last word of wisdom "You could, if you wanted to." Beast Boy leaves Raven to think about what he said, because he really needs to get to the garage. All that endurance that he got from his animal DNA really came in handy when he ran all the way down stairs to the basement level, which holds the garage and the Titan's vehicles. When Beast boy arrived he was met by the stoic faces of Cyborg and Starfire, as Cyborg finished fixing Starfire's holo-ring.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Beast Boy greeted his fellow Titans, as he walked through the door for the garage.

"What's up, Green Bean" "Hello friend Beast Boy", Cyborg and Starfire reply not even moving their heads and eyes from Cyborg working on Starfire's ring.

"And there you go Star; it's as good as new." Cyborg happily states, before turning and getting his first look at Beast Boy since he changed. "Damn B, you looking pretty fresh. Gonna get all the girls, that being once you put on your holo-ring." Cyborg jokes before walking out telling Beast Boy he was just joking about looking fresh. Cyborg laughs even harder at his own joke before the door closes behind him, cutting of the sound of his laughter.

"Friend Beast boy, why aren't you wearing your ring of holo? Shouldn't we wear them so we aren't bothered by the people with the camera, and ask the questions of personal?" Beast Boy turned around and came face to face with Kory Anders who is still as beautiful as Starfire in Beast Boy's eyes but looked more human; paler white skin, lighter red hair, and, human looking eyebrows, and human eyes with the same color of green.

"I'll do it later on before we get to the mall, is that ok with you Sta… oh… I mean Kory?" Beast Boy asked the transformed Starfire.

"Of course, friend it is the alright." Although Starfire is ok with waiting she has never seen Beast Boy without his natural green color skin, hair, and eyes; she is anxious to see what he looks like.

The pair got on Beast Boy's motorcycle, after these more recent Slade attacks it was decided that Beast Boy should get his own Titan vehicle, as long as it wasn't a moped. So Cyborg built Beast boy the Beast bike, its dark green with black claw marks on the body with Beast written on the front; when the bike is disguised it's black with green flames on the body. Starfire wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's waist bringing her chest to his back, and rested her chin on his shoulders; enjoying the warmth Beast Boy's body provided as they drove down the highway into the city, and through the city streets. After they arrived at the mall Starfire jumped off the bike but noticed that Beast Boy didn't move, so she turned backed and walked next to Beast Boy.

"Friends Beast Boy, are you alright?" Kory asked concern evident in her voice.

"Kory, if I were to show you something could you keep it a secret?" Beast Boy asked Kory.

"Yes." Kory answered without a second thought.

Underneath his jacket, gloves, and helmet Beast Boy used his powers and turned into Garfield Logan, Garfield showed Kory his holo-ring before putting it in his pocket claiming that he didn't need the holo-ring.

"But friend Bea..." Kory was interrupted by Garfield "It's Garfield, remember that. You are Kory and I am Garfield or Gar if you would like."

Kory looked at Garfield confused until he took off his helmet revealing his dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. But Kory's eyes always seem to go back to Gar's eyes, staying there for several seconds before leaving.

"You have beautiful eyes that are not yours friend Gar." Kory complemented Garfield.

"Thanks, but they don't hold a candle to yours, with or without your holo-ring." Garfield complemented right back, earning a giggle and blush from Kory. Kory was about to speak yet again when Garfield decided to add something. "And besides these are my original eye color before I got my powers."

"Come on Kory, let's go browse before we get called in for work." Garfield called out to Kory who appeared lost in thought about something.

The two undercover Titans did their browsing for hours, about seven hours worth of browsing, Kory bought a set of Teen Titans themes underwear that she thought was just the cutest, and unknown to Garfield she decided to wear the Beast Boy themed ones first; she also bought a bottle of barbeque flavored mustard that she thought might taste good. Garfield on the other hand bought a light blue Captain America t-shirt, with the shield on the chest and underneath it read "Calm down, and call the Cap;" he also bought the Billy Joel album "The Stranger." After their shopping which they did separately for the most part, they decided to meet up and grab a bite to eat at the food court before they head back to the tower; when they met up the first thing they did was look at the other's items that they bought.

"Friend Garfield who is this Billy Joel, why is he called the Stranger, and why did you buy his picture?" Kory asked Garfield, oblivious to the fact that it's a CD.

Chuckling Garfield replied, "It's called a CD, Kory; you put in a CD player and it plays the music on the disc. And to answer your other question Billy Joel is one of the greatest music artists that's ever lived, and he's not called 'the Stranger' that's just the name of the album; my favorite album of his, if I do say so myself."

'X'Hal how embarrassing, no wonder he spends time with Raven; she understands this Earth culture.' Kory mentally kicked herself. 'This is a great opportunity to spend time with friend Garfield.' Kory thought to herself, joy returning to her existence. But that dims when she remembers she has been a terrible friend to Garfield today.

Right there in the middle of the food court, Kory just starts to break down and cry very loudly. At the site of his friend, his teammate, and the woman he loves just starts to cry for apparently no good reason, Garfield jumps across the table and pulls Koru into a gentle hug to try and comfort her. Garfield starts to run his fingers through Kory's hair for he knows that, that calms and sooths her; he had start blocking out the people surrounding them and solely focus on Kory and Kory alone. Garfield starts to lightly sing Milkshake by Kelis for he knows that it's her favorite song, she doesn't understand what the song is about and nobody has the heart to tell her.

After Kory had considerably calmed down, Garfield decided it was a good time to ask what happened, "Kory what happened, why did you start crying?" But that only made her cry more.

"Garfield…I am a horrible friend, I have…brought dishonor…to our friendship, if you never want to speak…k with me again I shall under…stand." Kory confesses to Garfield, hiccupping between words.

"Kory what are you talking about, you haven't done anything." Garfield defended Kory.

"But I have Garfield… I HAVE VIOLATED YOU!" Kory started to cry again, screaming the last part. Garfield became aware of all the people starring at them after Kory yelled out "violated you."

"Kory no you didn't, trust me I would know if you violated me." Garfield reassured Kory.

"You didn't see me, I left before you realized I was there." Kory sates, confusing Garfield.

"I'm confused Kory, what are you talking about?" Garfield asks.

"Before we left for the mall of shopping I went to your room to try and find you, your door was open so I looked in and you were getting dressed; I saw that your back was covered in scars, I violated your trust." Kory finished, crying into Garfield's shoulder.

After a couple minutes of Kory crying into his shoulder, Garfield pushes her off and then holds her at arm's length. "So let me get this straight. You saw me without a shirt on, and you saw my scars." Garfield asked. Kory only nods a "yes" for a reply.

"So you think you violated my trust and dishonored our friendship by accidently walking in on me while I was changing and you saw me without a shirt on." Garfield asks.

"Yes friend." Kory's meek voice reached his ears, only because of his sensitive hearing.

Garfield starts laughing, not insanely but still laughing. Kory looks up at Garfield in confusion and then anger, how dare he laugh at her when she is feeling like a klorbag. Rising from the table Kory yells at Garfield. "And what is so funny!"

Seeing the anger on Kory's face and hear it in her voice, Garfield knew he needed to salvage the situation. "Kory, you did nothing wrong, if anything the whole thing is my fault by leaving my door open. So please don't feel bad about yourself."

Kory calmed down, but still isn't happy about Garfield's laughing, "So why is this funny?" Kory asks; more confusion in her voice than anger.

"I'm sorry Kor, it's just you're the only one out of our friends that has ever seen me without a shirt on and you think you violated me." Garfield couldn't help but laugh, which in turn made Kory laugh.

"The whole reason I never took of my shirt before is because I was nervous about how you guys would react to my scars." Garfield absent mindedly, told Kory.

"Friend, how did you get those scars?" Kory asks her friend, worry prominent in her voice.

Looking towards Kory's bag, Garfield knew he had to think fast, 'Shit, come on Gar think of something to distract her with….what's that in her bag. OH MY GOD!'

"Did you buy Titan themed underw…" Garfield was cut off by the sound of their communicators going off.

"Beast Boy, Starfire where are you! Slade is attacking us down by pier 29, and hurry up we can't do this for lo…" Robin was cut off, when his communicator was destroyed by a Sladebot.

Now the whole food court was looking in their direction and were shocked when Kory took of her ring and became Starfire once more, the same goes for Garfield when he used his powers to change his skin, eyes, and hair back to its natural green; the two Titans took off with Starfire dragging Beast Boy through the air. By the time Beast boy and Starfire arrived they saw the unconscious of Raven and Cyborg, while Robin was facing off against the Sladebots with no Slade in sight. Beast Boy's eyes scouted the scene, calculating the best course of action to take. "I'll help Robin; you try to help Raven and Cyborg."

Starfire flew off without a second thought, she knows that when Beast Boy uses that tone of voice, the voice he only uses when he's talking about the Brotherhood of Evil or the Doom Patrol that he is dead serious and doesn't want any talk back. Beast Boy transformed into a hawk and flew off to assist Robin with the Sladebots.

"What took you!" Robin demanded, irritation riddling his voice.

"Me and Star were at the mall when you called, be happy we got here when we did." Beast Boy defended himself and Starfire against Robin's irritated tone.

The pair stopped talking and just continued their struggle against the Sladebots, one by one Robin and Beast Boy used their own respective skills to destroy Sladebot after Sladebot; victory seemed in their hands until one of the Sladebots with lightning speed, the Sladebot captured Robin and took him to Slade with the rest of the Sladebots backing off from Beast boy, leaving him confused and extremely edgy at the turn of events. Best Boy watched as the Sladebots dragged Robin over to where three other Sladebots had Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire trapped, the robot's bodies rigged with explosives. Beast Boy saw Slade walking behind his teammates, holding what appeared to be the remote trigger to the explosives.

"My, my if it isn't the Titan's green pet; looks like it's just you, and me now, child." Slade mocked Beast Boy with a voice so cold that it sent shivers down Beast Boy's spine.

Moving closer to Starfire and Raven, Slade pressed the button on the trigger, priming the explosives attached to the Sladebots. "You have two choices. One you could try to stop me and your teammates will die. Two let me go and you can save your fellow Titans."

"Stop him Beast Boy, forget about them. All that matters is stopping Slade…they can be replaced." Robin yelled at Beast boy, hoping to persuade him to stop Slade.

'How can he say that! Those are our friends, that's Starfire, doesn't he love Starfire!' Beast Boy mentally rage din his head, restraining himself from saying just that to Robin.

Yes, two of your fellow teammates are expendable." Slade agreed with Robin, mocking him. "You're becoming more like me every day, Robin."

"I'm nothing like you." Robin spat back to Slade; earning him one of Slade's fist in his face, effectively shutting him up.

"So what would it be Beast Boy? Save your friends or stop me." Slade mocked Beast boy, knowing he would never sacrifice his friends for anything.

Beast Boy didn't disappoint me by the time those words have left Slade's mouth; Beast Boy was running towards the Sladebots holding his friends. With a speed and ferocity never before seen in him before, Beast Boy completely dismantled the Sladebots holding his friends and discovered that the explosives were fake; Beast Boy turns around to see that Slade is gone but Robin looks pissed off.

"Beast Boy, when we get back to the tower I want to have a word with you." Robin walked over and drove off on his R-Cycle; leaving Beast Boy alone to attend to their wounded friends. But Raven and Starfire were safe now and that's all that mattered to Beast Boy, at least for the moment.

Beast Boy proceeded one by one to carry his fallen teammates into the T-Car, Cyborg in the passenger seat, and the girls in the backseat. Beast Boy sat in the driver seat and drove his teammate's home to Titans Tower. Beast Boy pulled into the underground garage, and parked the T-Car in the spot he knew Cyborg would've wanted it parked. Beast Boy got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side door and picked up Cyborg and carried him to the medical room.

'Thank God Cyborg helped me bulk up or I sure as hell wouldn't be able to do this.' Beast Boy thought to himself has he carried the body of his best friend.

After Beast Boy brought Cyborg to the medical room and got him hooked up, he then proceeded to do the same for Raven, by the time Beast Boy went back down for Starfire, she was already coming too.

"Friend Beast Boy, what's going on?" Starfire asked, while Beast Boy put his arms under her knees and back.

"I'm taking you to the medical room, Star. Just go back to sleep, you need it." Beast Boy softly tells Starfire as she wraps her arms around Beast Boy's neck, burrowing her head into his chest closing her eyes.

After entering the medical room Beast Boy notes that Raven and Cyborg are still out cold, so he walks over to the open bed and places Starfire down before walking to the common room where he smells Robin's scent. Walking into the room Beast Boy was beyond pissed, not only did Robin tell him to let three people die, saying they were expendable but he then left them bruised and battered for Beast Boy to take care of my himself.

"No, don't help me with our friends, who were in need of assistance." Beast Boy tells Robin while entering the room, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Or what about when you told me to let our friend die, and Starfire the woman you're supposed to love; what will she think when she finds out you were willing to let her die just so you could continue your obsession with Slade." Beast Boy asks, his voice as monotone as Raven.

"You're done Beast Boy; I want you out of this tower by sunrise tomorrow." Robin calmly told Beast Boy, not even bothering to turn and face him.

"Excuse me?" Beast Boy dumbly questioned, seeing the calmness disappear on Robin's features before being replaced by pure rage after he turned around.

"YOU'RE DONE BEAST BOY; GRAB YOUR SHIT AND GET OUT!" Robin yells, his voice rising every second.

"WHAT! You can't be serious?" "WHAT! DUDE YOU'RE SERIOUS!" Beast Boy yelled, shock consuming his voice after seeing the stern look in Robin eyes…well mask.

"YES, I'M SERIOUS. YOU LET SLADE ESCAPE!" Robin accused, jabbing his pointer and middle fingers into Beast Boy's shoulder.

"YES I DID, AND I WOULD DO IT AGAIN IF IT MEANT SAVING ONE OF MY TEAMMATES, ONE OF MY FRIENDS." Beast Boy defended himself, giving Robin a dirty look.

"THEY COULD'VE HANDLED THEMSLEVES, BUT NO YOU JUST HAD TO SAVE THEM, TO BE LIKED BY PEOPLE. DIDN'T YOU! YOU GREEN FREAK OF NATURE." Robin continued to yell at Beast Boy.

Hearing the screaming, Starfire rushes into the common room; so far the only one out of the three Titans recovered from their latest fight against Slade. Starfire is shocked when she entered the common room, and heard Robin call her friend a "green freak of nature," but that quickly turns to pure rage at Beast Boy's treatment by her soon to be ex-boyfriend Robin; Star rushes to stand between the two rage filled Titans.

"Friend Robin what are doing yelling at friend Beast Boy, and how dare you call him a nature of freak." Starfire asked.

"Because that what he is Starfire…why did you call me friend, I'm your boyfriend." Robin told Starfire, confusion lacing his voice.

"Not anymore. The past two years have shown your true self, you've been neglecting me and our friends; in that time I have found another who has my heart. Also you should be happy to even be called 'friend' for you don't deserve it." Starfire spat back, now standing beside Beast Boy. "Now what is the cause of this fighting, friends shouldn't fight." The Tamaranean added.

"Robin is kicking me out of the Titans for letting Slade get away." Beast Boy told Starfire.

"Why did you let Slade escape friend?" Starfire asked; her curiosity evident in her question.

"I had a choice; save you or capture Slade." Beast Boy satisfied Starfire's curiosity, before adding "And Robin wanted me to let you, Rae, and Cy die." Rage filled his emotional spectrum.

Starfire looked hurt but mostly she looked angry. "Is that how you usually treat your friends, Robin!" Starfire demanded to know.

Before Robin even had the chance to voice his reply, Starfire reached out and slapped him sending him flying across the room. Robin tried to stand but it took several attempts before he could finally stand, and walk over to where Starfire and Beast Boy stool; Beast Boy who had an awed struck look on his face.

"Just for that you're off the team too." Robin growled at Starfire, vowing to never strike a lady.

"You're just like Slade." Starfire sighs with disappointment.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE SLADE, YOU STUPID TROG!" Robin screams at Starfire, his rage breaking through.

Starfire is token back by Robin called her a "Trog" of all things, but she is then consumed with hatred for Robin, the man she once loved. Before Starfire has time to react Beast Boy utilizes his tribal training from when he lived in Africa and used his two index fingers to press just the right pressure points on Robin's body and knocks him out, before Robin even has a chance to defend himself.

"You shouldn't have said that." Beast Boy growls at Robin's unconscious body; knowing that Robin could still hear him even if it's just his subconscious.

Starfire turned to look at Beast Boy with amazement in her eyes. "Friend, Beast Boy."

"Star, just who is this guy that you love?" Beast Boy asks curiosity in his voice.

"That matter not friend Beast Boy, for he loves another." Starfire admits, the heartbreak showing in her voice and eyes; a lone tear slipping down her cheek.

Beast Boy wipes the tear away. "I know that feeling, Star." Beast Boy admits.

"Who is it that you love friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asks, already knowing that it's Raven but wanting it confirmed.

"I…I love you Star." Beast Boy confesses turning his head away, "I know you don't love me Star, so there aren't any hard feelings, ok."

"I thought you loved friend Raven?" Starfire asks, suddenly become very confused and very happy.

Looking back towards Starfire, with curiosity in his eyes, "I do, but I also love you."

Starfire crashes her lips to Beast Boy's the instant he said those words to her, the words she'd been wanting to hear for little over a year. The two Titans continue to kiss, Beast Boy putting his arms around Starfire's waist pulling her body closer to his; suddenly remember his words Starfire pulls away, giving Beast Boy a confused look, Beast Boy returns the look with a hint of concern in them.

"Boyfriend Beast Boy, how can you love both Raven, and myself? It is to my understanding that Earthlings don't take multiple mates." Starfire asks Beast Boy, confusion thick in her voice.

Taking her hands in his, and kissing them gently "Star what do you know about Earth animals?" Beast Boy asks Starfire.

"Not much, I'm afraid many of Earth are still unknown to me." Starfire mumbles, ashamed of the fact.

"I have the DNA of every animal on the planet, so I inherit traits of these animals. 90 percent of Earth's mammals take more than one mate, so I have inherited that trait that is why I love both you and Raven." Beast Boy explained to Starfire. "And if life has taught me anything it is that I will fall in love with other women, would you be ok with that?" Beast Boy added, for the first time since he came home becoming really scarred of losing Starfire when he just got her.

"This is most glorious boyfriend Beast Boy…" Starfire started but was interrupted by Beast Boy. "Starfire I don't mean to be rude but we have to leave now; you go pack your stuff, and I'll go pack my stuff then we'll meet in the medical room before we leave. Remember pack your stuff in your backpack." Beast Boy tells Starfire giving her a quick peck on the cheek before running off to his room.

Starfire stood there for a couple second touching the spot where her boyfriend Beast Boy kissed her… her boyfriend is now Beast Boy, a huge smile invades her face as she fly's to her room with speeds that would make Kid Flash jealous. Beast Boy ran into his room and checked his closet for his backpack, which he found and packed it with his Doom Patrol costume, his photo album, his father's medical journal, and his tribal hunting knife. Beast Boy put his pack on and ran towards the medical room, knowing that Starfire most likely has already beat him there. Starfire arrived at her room and instantly found her pink duffle bag that she shoved with her Tamaranean battle armor, she hadn't worn them since she first arrived on Earth but Starfire feels it's time for a change; couple different shirts, skirts, pants, and underwear before she flew to the medical room, knowing that she is going to get there before her boyfriend.

When Beast Boy arrived at the medical room, just as he suspected Starfire was already there standing over Raven brushing Raven's hair out of her face. Beast Boy walked over and stood next to his girlfriend, taking her and in his.

"I'm going to miss them." Starfire tells Beast Boy.

"So will I Star, but we will come back, one day." Beast Boy reassured.

"Will you tell friend Raven that you love her?" Starfire questioned Beast Boy.

"Yes, why don't you go to the mall, and I'll meet you at the bike." Beast Boy told Starfire.

Stare took both her bag and Beast Boy's bag, leaving for the mall to happily await Beast Boy's arrival. After Starfire left, Beast Boy once again turned towards Raven; grabbing her hand squeezing it firmly, and running his thumb over it.

"Hey Raven; Star and I are leaving but we'll be back one day, you can count on that. I know I never told you before but I love you, have for awhile; I just hope that you can hear me, or maybe your emotions can hear me." Beast Boy told the unconscious Raven, before turning around and walking out the door; hoping to one day come back and claim Raven for his mate, if she'll have him.

That is the first chapter of the Green Knight; please review either positive or negative. If you have any questions, please feel free it ask. As a Billy Joel fan I recommend you listen to his album the Stranger, every track on that album is just amazing. I'm writing two other Titan stories and a Rugrats All Grown Up story so I will update when I can; most likely I will update one chapter for each story at a time, so it might take awhile between updates, depends on how fast I get inspiration. If you could be so kind, please check out a very good BB/Harem writer named bubbajack and his stories "Red Eye" and "Edge of a Coin" or any of his other stories. Also a very good and old friend of mine is writing Hey Arnold stories so if that is your thing then check out her stories, her name is lunawolfmoon and I've known her for years so I know that she is a good writer; her stories are "What About Sid and Helga" and "Helga and Her Crazy Hormones." Until next time, I bid thee a fond farewell from yours truly, BartWLewis.


	2. Motel & the Day After

_(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, STARFIRE OR ANY OTHER TITAN CHARACTER/NAMESAKES. ALL OWNED BT DC COMICS.)_

_AM- We will have to see what happens._

_The Brod Road- Well first of all thanks you for your criticism. Secondly I got that idea about, BB's genes from bubbajack, and I like that idea for Miss Martian. _

_TheFlyingGraysons- Trust me dude, a lot of people like the pairing of Beast Boy and Starfire. It's probably people's second favorite pairing for, Beast Boy after Raven. Yes I meant he used his powers to changes his pigmentation in his skin to change it from green to white. I hope you enjoy the other fics._

_waterfire98- "pure awesome" you say; wow look at that, it's been years since I last blushed._

_Guest- You're on the edge of your seat you say, well then I'm sorry for the wait, but it took awhile for me to rethink what I wanted to do with the Green Knight._

_Heartless demon wolf- Well thank you this is my first solo fic, if I don't count my one-shots and my two chaptered Ed Edd Eddy fic. If your favorite pairing was BB/Star/Rae then I apologize; for with the new look I want for Green Knight the whole thing when BB and Star go back to Jump won't be till the fourth fic in this four installment story. It's all on my profile. I will give serious thought to an editor._

_Volos- Firstly the only dumb question is the one that isn't asked; secondly Raven and Cyborg were off in lala land, I don't think I've seen a fic when Robin kicks BB off the team but the other turn on Robin and kick him off. That would make for a good fic. You should do that._

_ 69- Wow I'm just blushing left and right with the reviews for this chapter._

_bubbajack- I was hoping that you wouldn't mind, Jacky._

_Masquerade man1234- That was the coolest review that I have ever read, EVER!_

_browneyedbaby17- My favorite pairing is BB/Rae but BB/Star is by far cuter and BB/Star/Rae make for a really good triangle pairing. You might get your wish about BB and Star having to win over Raven; Raven isn't one to make her emotions known to the world, so even if she was jealous she wouldn't let anybody know. Raven is my favorite DC female hero character._

_jasminetea4- Sorry but I don't think I can do that, I'm already do that with "HoneyBeast", and "the Return of Wanyama" with the whole BB not loving Rae thing._

_Luna3300- I shall do just that._

_JP-Rider- Thanks bro._

_Robinschatz- You will see how Cyborg and Raven react to what Robin tells them about the disappearance about Beast Boy and Starfire._

**Author's Note: I do hope that chapter two is well worth the wait. I offer no excuses that are good enough, but it just took me a while to rethink how I wanted to do the first installment of the Green Knight.**

Chapter Two- Motel and the Day After

'So much happened last night; Robin had finally snapped, so willing to sacrifice his friends even when they couldn't even defend themselves, Starfire and I confessed our feelings towards one another, we then proceeded to get kicked out of the Titans, and now we are in some sleazy motel room for the night. We'll probably need to check out soon or we'll get charged for another hour.' Beast Boy recaps walking out and the bedroom and entering the restroom.

Exiting the restroom a few minutes later, Beast Boy stands at the foot of the bed for a moment, watching as Starfire cuddled the empty space that his body once occupied. Walking over to the side of the bed; Beast Boy kisses Starfire's temple while brushing her hair out of her face with his fingers.

"You're so beautiful." Beast Boy whispers into Starfire's ear.

Starfire feeling the slight pressure on her head and the words in her ear, Starfire murmured Beast Boy's name as she sat up and used her palms to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Starfire looks up at Beast Boy, standing in front of her on the other side of the bed.

"Come back to bed, Boyfriend Beast Boy." Starfire asked Beast Boy; patting the bed next to her person, offering a sleepy smile.

Beast Boy complies with Starfire's wishes and takes her into his arms, "I wish I could do that, but we need to get ready. It's a long road to Keystone City. Besides we have twenty minutes to checkout before we get charged another hour." Beast Boy told Starfire not making any attempts to get out of the bed, but kisses, Starfire before she starts kissing, Beast Boy up his jaw to his ear, and whispering "Then we'll pay for another hour. I intend to do the cuddling and the making out that the Earth teenagers do on the dramas of the teenage of the television."

The Tamaranean Princess gets her wish for Beast Boy instantly turns to putty at her kisses, and the pair starts to passionately kiss the other while they lay on the motel bed.

/

Raven is lying on the hospital style bed in the Titans medical room as waves of emotions jump starts her up into consciousness.

'What happened?' Raven thought as she tries to open her eyes, but was unable to. 'Last thing I remember was fighting, and losing to the Sladebots as we waited for, Beast Boy and Starfire to show up and help us.' Raven struggles even more to open her eyes, but the pressure keeping them close is too much. 'I need to get up, I need to make sure, Beast Boy, and everybody else are okay. Beast Boy you better be okay….I'm going to hurt you for being late.' Raven's struggling stops at the thought of Beast  
Boy being hurt or even worse. 'Please be alright, Beast Boy.' The pressure on Raven's eyes vanishes and Raven can finally open her eyes.

Raven slowly opens her eyes as she sits up. Her first sight to behold is the slumped body of Cyborg leaning against the medical room wall with depression written all over his face.

"What's wrong Cyborg? I don't have to be an empath to know that something is wrong." Raven questions Cyborg in her monotone voice.

"They're gone. BB and Star, they're gone." Cyborg answers a tear falling from his human eye.

Raven feels like she'd been stabbed in the heart, and it shows. "They're dead."

"No." Cyborg answers, confusing and agitating Raven; Raven does not like to be confused.

"Cyborg I will advise you to pick your next words wisely." Raven states; her eyes turning red.

"What do you mean by they are gone but they are not dead?" Raven asks.

"B and Star….t-they left the Titans. Last night they packed some of their things and just left. Ask, Robin he was actually there when they left." Cyborg answers, before powering himself off.

Raven could not believe it. Not only did Starfire whom she thought of as a sister, but Beast Boy her secret, secret crush also left…and they left together. Raven doesn't know what to feel at the current moment; depression at being abandoned by the two people she felt closes to, jealousy at Beast Boy leaving with Starfire instead of herself, or anger at the fact that they both left without giving a damn goodbye. Raven swings her legs over the side of the medical bed and drop down to the cold floor before she proceeds to walk out of the medical room; her destination, the common room to have a chat with Robin.

Before Raven was about to enter the common room she decided to check out Starfire's and Beast Boy's rooms just to clarify that they are actually gone, and this wasn't one of Cyborg's more stranger moments. Raven not wanting to take the time to walk, decided to float using her powers to Starfire's room, which was closes at the time. When Raven reaches Starfire's room she discovered that Starfire's door was left opened, and most of her belongings were still in her room; Raven did however notice that some of Starfire's more personal belongings were in fact missing.

'Starfire's pink duffle bag is gone. She truly must be gone.' Raven sulked, but perked up with hope that Beast Boy just saw Starfire off and didn't actually leave with her. "I need to see Beast Boy's room….I never thought I would ever willingly say that phrase"

Raven not wanting to waste the time that walking or floating would take, Raven decides to just open a portal directly into Beast Boy's room, and see what's what. Raven enters Beast Boy's room through the portal that she opened, and is shocked at the clean room she sees. For some people walking into your friend's room and seeing that it is spotless wouldn't make you think twice, but if your friend is Beast Boy…well then that's just one of the signs of the apocalypse to Raven, and the other Titans. Raven looked around to see if anything was missing, but never actually spent much or any time in Beast Bo's room proved that she couldn't tell just with using her eyes, or even her empathic powers to see if anything was amiss in Beast Boy's room.

"How am I supposed to know if he left or not? I've only been in his room once, and it was in nature, a pigsty." Raven states; hoping for Beast Boy to come walking through his bedroom door, with that goofy smile that she had come to cherish on his green face.

'He can't be gone.' Timid sobs, provoking the other emotions to put in their two cents.

'Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come back one day.' Happy comforts Timid, but Raven and the other emotions could tell that her heart wasn't in it.

'At least he has the courage to go for the person that he wanted. Unlike some people I know.' Brave scolds Raven for being too afraid to tell Beast Boy how she felt when she had the chance.

'THIS IS ALL YOUR FUALT!" Rage yells in Raven's mind, giving Raven a headache.

'Quite! All of you!' Raven yells back, leaving to her room to meditate; knowing that she would need to get a handle on her emotions before she talked to Robin about Beast Boy, and Starfire.

Cyborg has woken up from his shut down, and is currently walking down the halls to the garage. Cyborg isn't going down there to be with his precious T-Cat but to check out the gift that he gave Beast Boy last year for Christmas. Know what's funny though, Beast Boy wasn't at all shocked that he got a motorcycle for his birthday, in fact it was like he was spying on his best friend while he was building it.

'Maybe I should call BB's parents, and find out if they have heard anything from him.' Cyborg ponders as he enters the garage, and locks his human eye with a tarp draped over a covered object.

Cyborg walks over to the covered object, never taking his eyes off of it. Reaching out Cyborg grabs a hold of the tarp, and yanks it off what he thought to be the newest Titan vehicle; the Beast-Bike. After several months of Slade's constant crimes that the Titans were needed to stop; Beast Boy came to the conclusion that he needed something faster, and more agile than a moped; say a motorcycle instead. But when Cyborg removes the sheet, it's not the beast-Bike that he see's but a bunch of cardboard boxes, with the bikes tracking device on top of the front box.

'Damnit BB! Now I can't even track you.' Cyborg curses, dragging his feet back up to his room, and shutting down yet again.

Raven enters the common room calling Robin's name, "Where are you Robin?"

"What is it, Raven?" Robin irritately asks as he pops up from the couch.

"Where's Beast Boy, and Starfire!" Raven demands to know, stepping closer to Robin.

Robin inwardly smirks, while forcing himself to feel the right amount of hurt, and anger. "They're gone. It turns out Starfire was just using me to make Beast Boy jealous, and they left the Titans to 'do their own thing' as Beast Boy put it." Robin chokes back sobs as he runs to his room. When Robin reaches his room, he activates the room's protection against telepaths, and empaths; now free to think, and feel whatever he wants. 'You'll never be welcomed here again, Beast Boy and Starfire.'

Raven leaves the common room in a rush to go meditate, so she can control her anguishing emotions. As, Raven enters her room she is greeted by the voice of the one emotion that she didn't think would have said anything. 'At least Starfire will take care of Beast Boy, and do what we can't.' Love whispers as she goes off to her personal domain in Nevermore to sulk.

/

Back at the hotel room Starfire and Beast Boy reluctantly pull away from each other in a desperate need for oxygen. "Wow." Beast Boy gasps out, as he, and Starfire start to breath rather heavy.

"Wow is correct, Boyfriend Beast Boy. I have never felt such sensations before in my whole life." Starfire comments to her, boyfriend's "wow" in surprisingly better English than before they were making out.

Beast Boy took notice of Starfire's suddenly improvement in English, and is frankly confused by it, so he decides to discover what happened. "Hey Star?" Beast Boy asks meekly.

"Yes Boyfriend Beast Boy." Starfire questions, concerned at Beast Boy's meek question.

"I don't mean to push were I shouldn't…but why is it that your English just improved immensely?" Beast Boy question, suddenly feeling more comfortable asking the question.

"Well as you know, Boyfriend Beast Boy; we Tamaranean's can learn a new language when we conduct lip to lip contact." Starfire waits for her boyfriend to nod; giving the signal that he understand, and to continue. Which he does. "When I first tried to learn English, Robin wasn't exactly in the right state of mind so when I kissed him, the English I learned wasn't in any proper order." Starfire stops again waiting her, Beast Boy's nod. "So when we kissed, you were calm, and thinking properly; so I learned proper English. Also I detect three other languages." Starfire looks at her new boyfriend with puzzlement, concern. "Beast Boy; what are these other languages, and haven't you told us that you are fluent in multiple languages?"

"Well I know French, Italian, Swahili, and as you already know English. And the reason I never told anyone…well I guess it was because I never saw it as something that was needed to be revealed." Beast Boy admits, giving Starfire a simple kiss on her lips. "You're not mad at me, are you?' Beast Boy jokingly questions, but quickly shut up when he saw the hard look on Starfire's face. Shit; is read in Beast Boy's eyes, and it makes Starfire smile, and laugh.

"No, Boyfriend Beast Boy. I'm not mad; fine I'm just a little, but it was your choice if you didn't tell us anything about your life before the Titans. But as mates, we should be able to, and need to tell each other everything." Starfire states, as she gives Beast Boy a suave kiss on his lips, before snuggling into Beast Boy's chest.

Beast Boy wraps his arms around his Tamaranean royalty girlfriend, grinning wildly before he decides to test her words. "Hey Star?" Beast Boy stops to look at Starfire as she nods for him to proceed. "Whenever we are alone can I call to Kory; in fact that could be your official secret identity 'Kory Anders.' And also could you call me Garfield, or Gar for short? You can't date both Garfield Logan, and Beast Boy; Kory Anders could date Garfield Logan, while Starfire dates Beast Boy" "…I think I need a new codename." Beast Boy looks down, and adds as an afterthought while he watches as Starfire appears to be in deep thought, and is giving his question the all most seriousness.

Starfire giggles at the thought of what Beast Boy is thinking on what is taking herself so long to answer his simple question. "Of course you may call me Kory in private, or whenever we are in disguise. How would we officially make Kory Anders my secret identity and I would love to call or Garfield, or Gar, Boyfriend Gar."

"Shall we; sigillarlo con un bacio." Garfield asks Kory in Italian if they should literally seal it with a kiss.

"Poi ci sigillare con un bacio." Kory responds as she leans towards Garfield's lips for another time.

/

Raven and Cyborg were currently on their way to the common room; they have both received an emergency beacon from, Robin and then they proceeded to hear, Robin's voice over the Towers PA system telling the two Titans to gather at in the common room. When they both arrived in the common room, at different times mind you, they were shocked to see, Robin at the couch with a cup of coffee and stacks of files label 'potential Titans.'

"What's going on?" Raven questioned as she and Cyborg walked over and sat on the couch; both opposite sides of the, Boy Wonder.

"We need to fill in the potions that, Beast Boy and Starfire left vacant." Robin responds with such an emotionless voice that it scarred, Raven.

"You CAN NOT replace, Beast Boy and Starfire. They are our family, they can NEVER be replaced." Raven scowled at the Titan leader.

"And since when does 'family' abandon 'family,' Raven?" Robin scowls at the Titans demoness.

"Raven, I Don't mean to diss BB or Star, but we need new members. We'll get destroyed." Cyborg reasoned. "Jinx. She recently broke up with Kid Flash and she needs a place to stay. She can get a new home and a family, and we get another team member." Cyborg blurts out as he hopes his human part of his face doesn't blush.

"Capital idea, Cyborg." Robin exclaims as he picks up his communicator to call Jinx. "In fact, I'll do that right now."

'Capital?' Cyborg thought confused as to why, Robin would use such a word.

Robin activated his communicator and called Jinx, hopping for her to pick up soon more than later, Jinx didn't disappoint.

"What's up, Robin." Jinx greeted in a particular manor, obviously still sore about her break up with Kid Flash.

"I heard that you broke up with Kid Flash and were in need of a team?" Jinx looks agitated and about to snap so Robin continued. "Beast Boy and Starfire ditched the Titans and we are now two Titans down, what do you think can you do it?" Robin asks putting as much sincerity and pleading into his voice as possible.

Jinx ponders on her none existent choice, but it was best not to let them or anybody know how desperate she really was, or at least that's Jinx would think and say. "Sure I'll join. I can have Kid Flash move my stuff tomorrow when he gets home from morning patrol." Jinx turned off her communicator before any of the Titans could question why Kid Flash would help or even why they broke up in the first place.

"That's weird. Why would Kid Flash help Jinx if they broke up?" Raven questions to her fellow Titans. "I'm not that anti social that I just don't understand people."

"I don't know Rae I…" Raven!" Raven sneered darkly interrupting, Cyborg.

"Yeah sorry, Rae…Raven." Cyborg corrected himself, highly afraid at the sight of Raven's four red eyes. "I know, KF he is a nice guy and all, but why would he help Jinx move if they broke up?"

Raven's lips pressed together in a straight line as she thought about any possible scenario, and anything is a welcomed distraction of her heartbreak even if only for a minute. "Maybe they didn't really break up. Maybe you chose to believe some stupid gossip because you have feelings for Jinx." Raven deadpanned with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Cyborg looked to respond most likely with some snarky statement when he was shut down by, Raven. "Not that I disapprove; after your break up with Bumble Bee, you could use a new chance at love." Compassion leaked into her voice as she spoke to her big brother.

"You got me bested, little lady." Cyborg sighed in defeat. Cyborg brought himself closer so only she could hear when he whispered to her. "Sorry to hear about, BB. I know how much you liked him."

"I didn't just like him, Cyborg…I loved that green goof ball." Raven confessed as a solitary tear escaped her eye, before she locked her emotions away. "Ever since you two went to Nevermore and the events with Malchior I started seeing, Beast Boy as more than an annoying pest."

Cyborg reached to bring his little sister into a hug when she suddenly disappeared in the blackness of one of her portals, sending her into the solidarity of her bedroom.

'I'm gonna utterly destroy you, the next time I see you, Grass Stain.' Cyborg darkly thought as he made his way to throw out all of Beast Boy's tofu to make room for his meat, and other things that the other Titans might like to eat.

Cyborg starts throwing every piece of tofu away in the trash when he reaches the every last piece of tofu. 'Maybe I can try one piece of tofu. Just for, BB's sake though.'

Cyborg took the tofu out of its plastic container and placed it in a pan that he got from the cupboard and placed the pan on the stove top. Cyborg coked it until the tofu was well done, just like he likes his steak. Cyborg took a small bite of the tofu and immediately spat it out in disgust. 'Is this what the Grass Stain has been eating all this time?!' Cyborg thought as he walked over to the fridge and got out the one thing he thought could fix the tofu and make it editable; A1 Steak Sauce.

Cyborg poured the whole bottle of steak sauce onto the cube of tofu, till the tofu was practically swimming in the substance. Cyborg picked up the plate and poured the tofu and steak sauce into his mouth…and it was actually good, for tofu. "Yes! Cyborg does it again. Steak sauce can fix everything…." Cyborg's thoughts were cut off by a little voice in his head reminding him of the events that had occurred today. 'It can't fix our family, our friends. It can't fix's Rae's broken heart, and it can't fix Rob's broken heart.'

'I can't do this right now. Maybe tomorrow.' Cyborg thought as he made his way back to his room to power down until the next day.

/

Beast Boy and Starfire checked out at the motel office and were walking hand and hand to the Beast-Bike. Starfire let go of, Beast Boy's hand and climbed aboard the bike, Starfire was about to put her helmet on when her movements were cut short by her boyfriend regrouping her hand with his.

"Kori?" Beast Boy questions his Tamaranean girlfriend, and if he is lucky his Tamaranean wife.

"Yes, Boyfriend Gar?" Starfire asks as she sets her helmet in front of her.

"Kori? I've been wondering something, and I would like your most honest response." Beast Boy states as he locks eyes with his newly established girlfriend. 'I hope I'm not making a mistake.'

"Of course, Boyfriend Gar. I will always give you my most honest thoughts and responses." Starfire replies as her eyes lock with her boyfriends.

Beast Boy took a deep breath and used his free hand to take a hold of Starfire's free hand. "If I was to propose to you right now…what would you say?"

Starfire's eyes gleam and sparkle in excitement and joy as her boyfriend's words, and she does, Starfire with Beast Boy still holding her hand shoots straight for the clouds with pure joy.

"Kori! Were in disguised; we can't be seen flying a mile above the ground." Beast Boy told, Starfire in a commanding yet understanding voice. 'I understand she is excited but she needs to calm down before someone notices us.'

Starfire rushes back down to the ground and they were both pleased to see that nobody to their knowledge had seen them flying in the air. "Yes!" Starfire screams as she pulls, Beast Boy into a kiss.

'She would actually want to marry me?' Beast Boy happily thought as he returns Starfire's kiss.

"Are there any Tamaranean traditions I need to follow? I know there are a few Tribal traditions that I need to finish before I can get married and mate?" Beast Boy questions as he smiles as he stops kissing, Starfire.

Starfire seemed defeated at those words. 'Does this mean we can't get married? How can we get to the Vega System, let alone Tamaran? What are these Tribal traditions?'

"Boyfriend. On Tamaran…all you need to do is ask, Galfore for my hand in marriage and he needs to approve or he will lock me away until he finds a more suitable mate for me." Starfire confesses as tears leak from her eyes. "Oh, Boyfriend Garfield!" Starfire cried into, Beast Boy's shoulder. "What if, Galfore doesn't approve?"

"Don't worry, Kori. I'm absolutely lovable." Beast Boy jokes which does the trick and Starfire giggles into his shoulder.

"Yes. Yes you are most lovable." Starfire agrees as she gets excited at the thought of Galfore approving and claiming, Beast Boy as her mate in front of all of Tamaran.

"Let's find a way to Tamaran then." Beast Boy states as he wipes the remaining tears away.

"But, what about us going to Keystone City?" Starfire questions in confusion that their plans had suddenly changed.

Beast Boy looks at, Starfire is one eyebrow raised, before he lowers it and smiles. "Like I said, Kori. It's a long road to Keystone." 'Hopefully it's not too long of a road, but at least I will have the best company with me.'

**I once again apologize for the wait, and hope that this chapter was well worth the wait. Make sure you read my other fics ;) I know, I know I'm a cheap man whore who self advertises, but what can I say…I'm that kind of guy.**


End file.
